To see if a new drug called Nevirapine is effective, when given to HIV-infected women during active labor and to their babies, in reducing transmission of HIV from mother to their babies. There is a need to develop alternative and more potent antiretroviral therapies for use alone and in combination for the further reduction of perinatal transmission.